Ode To The Animorphs (American Pie Cover)
by Elcolo9
Summary: An ode to the Animorphs, in the vein of American Pie by Don McLean


Ode to the Animorphs.  
  
By Colin Mitchell  
  
In honour of the first anniversary of the end of the Animorphs Series.  
  
This is a songfic cover of Don McLeans "American Pie", an ode to the decade of the 1960's, that began with the demise of three of the greatest musical talents of the '50's, Buddy Holly, Richie Valens and the Big Bopper.  
  
The Animorphs new lives as defenders of the Earth began with the death of the innocence of their former years.  
  
This is their story.  
  
  
  
A long long time ago  
  
I can still remember how my life used to make me smile  
  
And I knew if I had my chance  
  
That I could help the world advance  
  
And maybe we'd all be happy for a while. One Friday night, it made me shiver  
  
The revelation was delivered  
  
Bad news on the doorstep  
  
we had to fight or be dead.  
  
I can't remember if I cried  
  
When I saw the Andalite die.  
  
But something touched me deep inside  
  
The day my old life died.  
  
{Refrain}  
  
So bye-bye, little Animorph guys  
  
morphed to Raptor, fled my captors, but the victory was dry  
  
And Tobais was huntin' rabbits and mice  
  
So insane is this that we'll die!  
  
So insane is this that we'll die!  
  
  
  
Did you make the morphing cube?  
  
And do you have faith in Ellimists above?  
  
If Elfangor tells you so  
  
Do you believe in Animorphs?  
  
Fighting for your mortal soul  
  
And can you teach me how to fly real low?  
  
(Marco)  
  
Well, I know that you're in love with him  
  
'Cause I saw you kissin' in the gym  
  
You both kicked off your shoes  
  
Man, I morphed Gorilla real good!  
  
I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
  
With a comic collection and a dead beat pop  
  
But I knew I was out of luck  
  
The day my old life died  
  
I started singin'  
  
{Refrain}  
  
Now for three years we've been on our own  
  
And Yeerks takin' every day more hosts  
  
But that's not how it used to be  
  
When the Visser took command from Marco's mom  
  
In a host he stole from Alloran  
  
And a voice that sent fear through me  
  
Oh, and while Visser One was looking down  
  
Esplin stole her title, now!  
  
The courtroom was adjourned  
  
No verdict was returned  
  
And while Ax-man read a book of quotes  
  
The rest of us gave up no hope  
  
And we morphed owls in the dark  
  
The day my old life died  
  
I started singin'  
  
{Refrain}  
  
Fightin'Harder every other hour  
  
The Yeerks took off with the morphing power  
  
Not much time, we're losin' fast  
  
We landed, knocked out on the grass  
  
We all tried to save our ass'  
  
With the Chee, on the sidelines, pacifaaaasts!!!  
  
Now the Yeerk Pool air was Dracon fumes  
  
While the Taxxons asked to make a truce  
  
We all got up to dance  
  
Oh, but we never got the chance  
  
'Cause the Empire tried to take the world  
  
The Animorphs refused to yeild  
  
Do you recall what was revealed?  
  
The day our old lives died  
  
We started singin'  
  
{Refrain}  
  
Oh, and there we were all in one place  
  
A group of children, trapped in space  
  
With no time left to start again  
  
So come on, be real nimble, be real quick  
  
Rachel snuck 'board the Blade Ship  
  
'Cause Drode is the Crayak's only friend  
  
Oh, and as I watched her on the screen,  
  
The world had gone so perfectly serene  
  
No Yeerk born in a pool  
  
Could end that moment's rule  
  
And as the Yeerks fled into the night  
  
To fight the Empire's final fights,  
  
I saw Crayak laughin' with delight  
  
The day our old lived died  
  
I started thinkin'  
  
{Refrain}  
  
(Jake)  
  
I knew some of us would have to lose  
  
But all I want is happy news  
  
But Rachel's path was another way  
  
I went down to the 'struction site  
  
Where I'd gained the power, years before  
  
I knew inside the Yeerks had paid  
  
(Cassie)  
  
And in the streets the children screamed  
  
The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed  
  
But not a word was spoken  
  
The Kandrona's all were broken  
  
And the three men I admire most  
  
Tobias, Marco and Jake the most  
  
They caught a Yeerk Ship for the search  
  
The day my old life died  
  
And they were singing  
  
{Refrain}  
  
So bye-bye, little Animorph guys  
  
morphed to Raptor, fled my captors, but the victory was dry  
  
And Tobais was huntin' rabbits and mice  
  
So insane is this that we'll die!  
  
The Animorphs, Jake Berenson, Rachel Berenson, Tobais Van Gore, Marco McCabe, Cassie Verenda, Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Ithsill  
  
1996-2001 


End file.
